After The Wedding
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: . . . . is the lemony goodness of making love


**WARNING!: YAOI AND LEMON BELOW! IF U NO LYK IT, THEN DONT READ IT!**

* * *

"You may kiss the groom."

At that sentence, I wrapped my arms around my newly wedded husband and kissed him for all he's worth. When we broke apart, cheers erupted from our friends and family that surrounded us. Piper walked toward us and engulfed us in her arms, her head just above our connected shoulders. "Congratulations! You're a married couple now!" she exclaimed. We hugged her back.

Then my siblings came into view and I had to let go. Harley jumped on to me with such force that I almost fell backwards. Our siblings just laughed wholeheartedly before surrounding the two of us and we group hugged. They all congratulated me and all my sisters, including the boyish ones, kissed me on the cheek while all my brothers just gave me a pat on the back or a firm handshake. I thanked them all for their support and we group hugged again. But then, Jason arrived beside me and they also congratulated him, though most of them were giving him lectures and some warnings of: Don't you dare hurt him or you're screwed. Well, I'm sure they'd do that for me but I sure am not getting my husband screwed.

Jake and I were talking when Jason suddenly pulled me with him. We stopped in front of Jason's sister, Thalia who was smiling down at us. "Hey, new sister-in-law. How's the hunting going?" I asked her in a joking manner and she just smiled. "The hunters and I are fine, Leo. By the way, congratulations. I hope your life together is a happy and crazy one. And by crazy, I mean Leo loves Jason crazy," at this she winked and together, we laughed. We talked a little while more until it was time for speeches from the friends and relatives of the grooms, which is Jason and I. I can't exactly say one of us is the wife.

We were both seated right in front of our guests and in front of us was Piper, our maid of honor. She was talking about how crazy it was to be with two guys who loved each other and how it was a fun experience for her. She talked more about how she loved us as if we were her own blood-related brothers (a few Aphrodite kids faked vomiting when she mentioned me as being like her own blood-related brother, how predictable. . . but yeah, I'll vomit too if I learned that one of those pretty-pretty-please-with-puppy-dog-eyes aphrodite kids are my siblings. . . Except for Piper of course! She's my favorite). Then it was Jake's turn, our best man. He didn't say much but he wished the two of us a happy wedded life together and we all clapped. And on it went until Jason and my speeches were done. Then it was chow-time!

The party was going great, my dad showed himself through a mechanical tele-viewer that connected the mortal world satellite I made to Olympus. He congratulated me, too. But I don't know about Zeus since he didn't show his face up at all, even from a tele-viewer like how dad did. It was all perfect, just as I dreamed for my own wedding. Even though I wasn't expecting to be married to a guy (a handsome, perfectionist, lovable kind of guy).

Then when the after-wedding party finished right after hitting 4:oo am, Jason and I drove to our new house. I was tired and a little stiff from all the dancing around and stuff from the party so I forgot about the carry-the-bride-inside-the-house tradition (though in this case, carry-the-groom-) until someone suddenly literally swiped me off my feet, bridal-style. I almost hit my head on the ground if not for Jason throwing me up lightly. I had the chance to snake my arms around his neck and look at him.

I glared but he had his smirk on, I couldn't resist pecking him lightly on the lips. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. Couldn't blame him, I kissed him on impulse and thus, wasn't expected. Then it was my turn to be surprised when he suddenly grinned before running inside. He took two steps at a time as he climbed the stairs in great speed. I didn't realize we were inside our bedroom until he tossed me to the bed.

He took my shoes off after taking off his own pair and threw them away. Then suddenly, he was on top of me with a glint in his eye. A lusty glint, that is. His hands were on both sides of my head so I was trapped under his wonderful, lusty stare. A moment of tense silence came over us right before he crashed his lips on mine. It was a passionate and loving kiss that had a little spice in it.

His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth, I gave him permission and slightly parted my lips and instantly, his tongue darted through, widening the opening of my mouth. His tongue flicked around the small cave of my mouth and played with my own tongue. He explored my mouth through his tongue, and Gods, did I love it. I curled my fingers around his blonde hair and if possible, pulled him closer. And the fight for dominance began. Our tongues twisted around each other and sometimes we'd part before going back to the ongoing battle in our mouths. But I lost because I got a little distracted.

Jason's hands were touching my sides, leaving a cool hotness in its wake. I moaned as we kissed. I didn't want to break the kiss but I was running out of air. We broke apart but Jason's hands didn't stop roaming all over me. As we breathed in and out in a crazed pace, his hands were running and sliding down and up my torso, lingering on my chest from time to time. And it made me feel hotter amidst the cool air of the room.

Then I suddenly felt his bulge rub on mine through our pants and I bucked my hips from the pleasure. He grunted from my act and he began to move his hips, making as much friction as he can on our clothed erections. I moaned again. Then I held the back of his head and pulled him down to me, my lips meeting his in a more urgent passion. We started another battle of dominance between our tongues as we moved.

My hands were not gripping on to his hair anymore, instead they were exploring Jason's torso and back. But I got irritated because his shirt was in the way causing me to break the kiss and pull at the hem of his shirt with an annoyed grunt. I could hear Jason chuckle but I ignored it as I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside somewhere. And I went back to kissing him and exploring him with my hands.

A while later, though I don't really remember and don't really care how, we became butt naked and were fully rubbing our erections together. But then, Jason's free hand that wasn't tweaking one of my erect nipples, grabbed my hard erection and began pumping it. I arched my back and groaned pleasurably. "M-more, Jason! More!" I was literally screaming at him. I hope he doesn't think it irritating and deafening though. And his pumping got a faster pace.

When I couldn't take it, I came by myself on my stomach. I moaned Jason's name over and over as I held my penis and began masturbating to get it back to its earlier hardness. I can hear him chuckling as he watched me masturbate. "D-don't watch me! Love me m-more!" I told him, a deep blush adorning my cheeks. And he did. He was suckling one of my nipples and he used his hand to play with the other. I gripped his shoulder from the pleasure of it all, his free hand rubbing circles around my hole. And he inserted a finger making me flinch at the intrusion. Even though we've been a couple for almost two years, we haven't made love at all in that span of time so today is going to be my first time being entered.

He didn't give me a chance to get used to the finger, he just began moving it in me. "J-Jason! I-it f-feels weird!" I complained though I was slowly getting used to the feeling and was recognizing the little pleasure at the same pace. He whispered loving words in my ear making me relax a little. Then the second and third finger went inside me. I arched my back again as I gripped Jason's shoulders tightly, the hand I used to pump myself now free of its previous work. The fingers were now f**king me and pleasure coursed through my body at every thrust.

I moaned Jason's name over and over until I mewled and got a bit tense when his fingers suddenly hit a spot inside me. "Is that your good spot?" he asked but he didn't need an answer. He thrust his fingers again and tried to hit that good spot inside me successfully. When he hit it a few times more, he pulled his fingers out earning a moan and a whimper. I was about to tell him to thrust them back in when he suddenly lined his erection before my twitching hole and I instantly understood.

He looked at me as if asking permission. After a few aching moments, I nodded but with hesitation. "Don't worry, Leo. I'm going to make this as less painful as possible, alright?" I nodded in response. At first it was gentle probing. Then he entered me slowly. His wet tip being engulfed by my hole. I heard him hiss as he delved in deeper inside me. "Your hole's so tight, Leo! Ah." I moaned with him while clutching the sheets.

Now, his hard member was fully inside me, from tip to base. I was panting, I felt tense and Jason was helping me relax by whispering loving and comforting words through my ear. Though what made me relax mostly was his voice and his warm breath that tickled my ear as he whispered (I won't admit that). Then I shook my hips, surprising him with the sudden movement. But he immediately understood.

He pulled out till only his tip was inside me before thrusting back in. I arched my back, my grip on the sheets tightening. My legs wrapped around my husband's waist as he thrust inside me with vigor and passion. I moaned out his name and he moaned out my name in the same manner. He leaned down and connected our lips in another passionate kiss while he thrust hard into me. My hands found their way in his soft, lovable, blonde hair and my fingers entangled themselves in them. Muffled moans, bed creaking, and squishy, squelchy sounds of sex echoed around the room but all of it were ignored just as easily as they were heard.

Then I came causing my insides to tighten more around Jason's erection so he came right after me. He laid down on me and we panted as we tried to regain our breath. Somewhere in the course of actions, my right hand and Jason's left hand were entwined together. I smiled before saying, "I love you, Jason. As cliché as it may sound, I love you with all my heart and soul." I heard him laugh softly and breathily before an answer came in the form of a kiss and a statement of "I love you, too, Leo. Even if you're crazy" after.

Jason pulled his now limp cock out of me and his cum slowly spilled out of my hole. He laid down beside me and he wrapped his arms around me protectively and, mostly, possessively. "You're mine and mine alone, Leo. Nobody will take you away from me, not even your downside self," he whispered in my ear. I scooted closer to him and hummed in response. And we slept. Our love-making was surely going to continue to a few more rounds after a bit of rest. And I was going to anticipate it very eagerly.

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: hey. . . so, I made another yaoi story. . . and this time, it's featuring one of my favorite LEOx(?) couples! YEY! thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please leave a review or just favorite it or follow it or something. . . or maybe just smile after reading this oneshot! that would be nice, even if you didn't leave a review or favorited this or followed this. . . . THANKS again!**


End file.
